


matchmaker, matchmaker, please take your time

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dates, Derek is bad at feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: If you're still taking prompts, one where Derek gets help from Lydia and Stiles in order to admit his feelings for Braeden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matchmaker, matchmaker, please take your time

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't ship stydia so it's more like stiles, malia and lydia all band together for the greater good to stop derek hale from denying how much he wants to buy braeden roses and serenade her  
> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com

He thinks that Malia’s napping on him when she asks, “Why are you on my cousin’s facebook page?”

Stiles, naturally, squawks and almost falls out of bed.

"I thought you were asleep," he says, as she pulls him back closer with a huff. Malia rolls her eyes.

"Answer my question," she mumbles. Stiles slips his arm around her, sighs.

"It’s not his facebook page. Well, it is, sort of. I made it for him and gave him the password but he barely ever uses it."

Malia wrinkles her nose. “Is that why his profile picture is still a frowny cat? Is that why you’re on the page?”

"Sort of," Stiles says. In truth, he’s focused with more pressing issues, such as  _why hasn’t Derek changed his relationship status when he’s been with Braeden for six months?_

He calls Lydia.

Lydia is, as usual, not particularly interested in Derek’s love life. She shrugs and says that in their experience, if Derek isn’t frowning then his emotions are otherwise pretty hard to determine.

Stiles tells her she’s not helping.

Contrary to popular belief, people other than Scott care about Derek. The whole Benefactor catastrophe brought them all together and Derek is more present, now. He even gave Kira a ride to school the other day. Hell, Derek is their  _friend_  and friends are allowed to nose into each others’ business and ask them about their private lives.

Stiles figures he should take this to the top and heads to the loft with Lydia to ask Derek.

They have to listen extra carefully before they knock, because whilst Stiles is very happy for Derek to have found his lady love, and whilst he and Braeden are both exquisitely attractive, there are certain things that he doesn’t need to see, or hear.

(“Or smell,” Scott complains mournfully one afternoon. They really need to tell Derek and Braeden to invest in a better door system because if they catch them screwing  _one more time—_ )

Braeden isn’t in; she’s at the bank, according to Derek. It’s kind of weird for Stiles to imagine her doing normal things even after all this time. Hell, it’s still weird to see Derek walk around his loft in sweats and make them both mugs of fruit tea.

The man likes acai berries. Stiles is bemused.

"So, you came here to ask me why I haven’t officiated something that doesn’t need officiating on an online social media website so people that I don’t like can know things about my private life," Derek says.

Lydia shrugs, points at Stiles. Traitor.

"This is friendly concern," Stiles argues. He takes a sip of his tea (he doesn’t care if it’s pink, okay, it smells  _amazing_ ) and gives Derek his Concerned Friend look.

Derek raises one eyebrow. It’s startlingly effective.

"Why are you prying into my business? She’s not even my girlfriend," he says.

Lydia looks straight up at him. Stiles thinks  _hell yeah, somebody’s going to get annihilated_.

Lydia even goes as far as to stand, slipping off of her stool, leaving the pretty pink tea. Her shoes clap menacingly on the floorboards. “You mean Braeden, the woman you’ve been exclusively affectionate and sexual with—  _don’t look at me like that Derek Hale we all know you guys are like a couple of rabbits—_ isn’t your girlfriend,” she says.

Derek looks at her like a moody child. “Yeah,” he mutters.

Stiles blinks. “Dude. You guys are gross. Literally,” he tells him.

“ _You’re_ gross,” Derek retorts and Stiles can’t help but snort, because damn, the guy really is six.

"True, but I admit it." And fuck off, he’s happy with Malia, and if he wants to hold her hand or spin her around on the street then he’s damn well going to do that. "Come on. How is she not your girlfriend?"

Derek waves his hand. “It’s casual.”

"Casual."

"Casual."

“ _Casual!?_ ”

"Casual!"

Lydia throws her hands up. “One more person say casual and I’ll scream until your ears bleed,” she warns them. They shut up.

"Derek," she continues. "Of course Braeden is your girlfriend."

Derek just shrugs, looks uncomfortable as he fidgets. “We’re not— it’s not like we’re in love or anything,” he grumbles, and flushes red.

Stiles says, “Oh my god. You totally are.”

—

He and Lydia make plans.

Malia sits on the bed and criticises their plans.

Stiles loves his girlfriend, he really does, but they are making  _history_ here.

"So, last time, we buy the roses and the chocolates and the custom teddy and then we ask the florist to—"

"You know you guys could just set them up on an actual date, right?"

Malia is peering at them over  _Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban._

Lydia pauses and deletes everything they’ve made in the spreadsheet. “We’ll go with that.”

—

The plan is that they each get Derek and Braeden to the romantic spot and ditch them so that they have to go on a ridiculously romantic date and Derek realises how in love with her she is and they stay together for ever.

Unlike the plans involving mayhem and murder, this one is actually quite well thought out.

Scott approached Derek earlier in the week, a perfect actor with the blushing and the stammering and the  _uh, Derek, buddy, Kira and I have been so swamped recently, you don’t think that we could get some space at yours for an afternoon? I know it’s a lot to ask but—_

Derek, bless his heart, had agreed in a heartbeat.

Malia had offered to take him to the promenade by the reservoir which is  _known_  for its magic with couples. Stiles took her there on a date once, and learned that whilst Malia loves him a whole lot, she doesn’t really love fairy lights and scented candles.

She came to Derek under the pretense of knowing he had the afternoon free and said  _hey, we should do more cousin bonding_  and Derek had gone  _sure_ and Stiles knows it’s a dirty trick, pulling him in with the promise of family, but hopefully Derek will be too happy and in love with Braeden to murder him too much.

The way they get Braeden away from the loft is through Lydia. Braeden has a whole lot of time for Lydia and so they’re meeting to discuss what Braeden knows about the supernatural so Lydia can add it to the bestiary.

Or at least, Braeden thinks that.

Stiles watches with Lydia and Malia as the sun turns the water into fire, the gold almost stinging their eyes from their place hidden by the benches. Derek is looking out across the water and Braeden comes up to him.

"Not his girlfriend  _my ass_ ,” Stiles mutters, as Braeden presses a kiss to Derek’s mouth. Malia giggles. Stiles kisses her cheek.

Lydia mutters something about  _couples_  and  _ugh_  and Stiles just beams at her. She’s taking a break from romance, occasionally flirting with a boy or girl that catches her eye, but she’s resting. Healing, in a way. He’s happy for her. 

Braeden and Derek are talking and Malia translates for them.

"They’re looking for you guys," she murmurs. "They’re— aw, they think it’s a coincidence, people are stupid—"

"Mally," Stiles mumbles through his laughter, nudging her.

"Sorry. Anyway, yeah, they’re talking, they’re talking—  _ew_ , I’m not repeating that.”

Lydia has to smother her laughter in her designer handbag.

Derek and Braeden wander around the promenade together looking for them and Stiles can see them gravitating towards each other. Derek links his fingers through hers after fifteen minutes and she smiles shyly at him and it hits him in the chest that they’re both young. In their twenties. And yet, they’ve both seen more war than any of the pack combined.

"He’s going to take her to the Lakeside," Malia says excitedly. Lydia preens and smiles proudly at them both.

The Lakeside is a very fancy restaurant. It’s also got frilly, lacy curtains and a lot of candles and mood music. It’s romantic.

Stiles’s phone beeps with a text as they head back to his car.

**Scott: all good dude everything’s in place**

**Stiles: did u do the thing?**

**Scott: no way man that’s derek’s special stuff i’m not going there**

**Stiles: plsplspls i’ll give u my pudding cup for the next month**

**Scott: 2 months**

**Stiles: deal**

He mourns the loss of pudding on the way back home but he can’t help but feel triumphant. He drops Lydia off and hugs Malia close when they get back to his. When they eat dinner with his dad, there’s no candles or mood music, but he doesn’t need them. She knows he loves her and he knows she loves him.

—

The sun has vanished by the time Derek walks with Braeden back to the loft.

Dinner was— really good, actually. It was beautiful by the waterfront and Braeden’s laugh was so beautiful and the candles lit up her face, painting her in warm honeys and shit,  _shit_ , Derek fucking loves her, doesn’t he?

_God_.

He slides the door open to the loft and swears so loudly that Braeden reaches for her gun.

The place is fine, nothing broken, but  _holy shit_  Scott is a little bastard and  _that_ was why Malia and Lydia never showed and  _Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with Stiles_.

The place is lit up with hundreds of those little electronic tealights, covering every surface, and there are two glasses of wine on the coffee table and there are rose petals leading to the bed, where they spell out D&B FOREVER on the covers. Somewhere, Marvin Gaye is playing. Derek doesn’t even have a  _stereo_.

"Wow," Braeden says, and Derek can tell she’s trying not to laugh. "This is impressive. Is this what they do when there are no monsters around?"

Derek claps a hand to his forehead and thinks  _fucking Stiles_.

Apparently he says that out loud, because Braeden says, “What about him?”

"Nothing, uh." She doesn’t look impressed. He flushes. "They want me to say you’re my girlfriend and officiate the relationship and all that bullshit."

Now she just looks mildly indignant. “I’m not your girlfriend?” she says.

_Shit_. “No, no! Of course you are. If you want to be. Okay. Yes. You’re my girlfriend,” Derek says, and then thinks  _oh shit, she’s my girlfriend_ and it’s the best feeling in the world. “You’re my girlfriend,” he says again, catching her hands, lacing their fingers together.

Braeden’s expression goes soft, almost adoring. She’s the sea and Derek is drowning, drowning.

"And I love you," he adds. He can’t say much else because she jumps into his arms and kisses the ever loving shit out of him. He only just manages to catch her, his hands tight on her thighs and he swings her around.

Things get a little hazy after that. Braeden murmurs, “I love you too” against his mouth and Derek suddenly can’t stop kissing her. He shoves the fucking rose petals haphazardly off the bed and settles on top of her, kissing her and kissing her. When they’re both actually naked a good while later, he rummages around in the drawer for a condom.

"Huh," Braeden says, cocking her head to one side. Derek glances down at the condom in his hand. 

It’s glowing in the dark. It’s a glow in the dark condom. He drops it back in the drawer and digs around again for something that he can actually look at without cringing. No such luck; everything is glowing or striped or spotted and a few have odd things on the ends of them, like clown heads.

Derek holds up a neon blue one with pink stripes.

"I’m going to fucking kill him," he says. Braeden falls off the bed laughing.

—

Derek Hale changes his relationship status to “In a relationship” with Braeden.

Stiles is the first to like it after he does a victory dance around his room.


End file.
